


can you play the piano?

by ToastyBagel



Series: 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑠 ʙʏ 𝑇𝑜𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑦𝐵𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑙 [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cursed, Established Relationship, Implied Relationship, M/M, Megalovania, Modern AU, Music, Piano, This is, i guess, im so sorry, really cursed, tiktok (mentioned), undertale (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBagel/pseuds/ToastyBagel
Summary: Vincent gazed across the room expectantly. Scott silently paced toward the grand piano.Well????? Are they going to make some sweet music together or not????????
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑠 ʙʏ 𝑇𝑜𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑦𝐵𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	can you play the piano?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing in one sitting in the span of like 20 mins so if ur confused abt the quality or lack thereof that’s why
> 
> this is a shitpost

“Scott, can you play the piano?”

Vincent gazed across the room expectantly, his boyfriend instantly dropping the bag of toe socks he had just brought inside. The toe socks were rainbow and stripey. That’s gay. Well no shit sherlock.

Scott silently paced toward the grand piano. Actually it was an upright bc they have no room for a big ass instrument in their loft downtown but it was a pretty damn grand upright piano if I do say so m’self.

Scott had played some good ol’ pinano in his day. In other words, Mike had once taught him to play Megalovania for a tik tok they made because apparently Mike couldn’t play it him-fucken-self and needed Scott to do it for him. Scott also had a past significant other (not Vincent) who bragged about being able to play the piano prior to playing Fur Elise followed by Heart and Soul and the beginning of Piano Man.

Scott stared at the ivory keys in front of him which weren’t actually real ivory bc we like to spare the lives of innocent elephants in this fanfic and you do, too. He tried to kick the piano bench aside like the cool people do in the movies, but the floor was carpeted, so the bench tipped sideways, hitting the ground with the loudest noise imaginable.

“Dammit, Scott, what did the bench ever do to you?” Vincent asked very britishly, kneeling on the ground as he gently stroked the bench, attempting to comfort it. It was only a bench, though, and had no feelings. 

Scott shrugged before stepping up to the instrument, tracing the delicate keys with his fingers before gently pressing a few.

What then followed was a fucked-up kind of combination between Fur Elise and Megalovania, except both of them were deep fried before being put in an automatic midi translator. Was that a kazoo amidst this cursed arrangement of piano notes? Hell if Vincent knew. Not even I know and i’m writing this godforsaken fic at midnight while drinking my tenth cup of tea today and listening to Bye Bye Bye by *NSYNC because quarantine got me fUCKED uP.

Scott turned his head to stare Vincent dead in the eyes. As his eyes left the piano keys, the melodies he were playing became completely unrecognizable, as if they were at all recognizable in the first place. This song perfectly conveyed their relationship: a train wreck dumpster fire of a type of fish too deep in the sea to ever be discovered. You won’t find that fish at seaworld, nor will you hear this song on the radio. 

Vincent stared back at Scott with an expression of disbelief. He wasn’t mad at Scott, just disappointed. Before Scott could summon Sans Undertale himself with his own janky-ass rendition of Fur Megalovania Elise, Vincent took both of his hands off of the piano keys, holding hands between him and Scott. 

“What? You asked if I could play,” Scott said, not changing his blank facial expression from a few minutes earlier.

“You should really take your hands off of my piano and, instead, put them on my-“

**Author's Note:**

> not even i know what this is i’m sorry u had to read this
> 
> but i’m pretty sure we can all agree this is the best piece of fiction i’ve ever typed with my own hand toes


End file.
